Falling in love in Seattle
by KristenLove
Summary: Alors que Bella et sa meilleure amie emménage à Seattle pour leurs études, le retour du frère d'Alice va bouleverser la vie de Bella. Mais comment?
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages sont bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Je suis une novice dans l'écriture! Et oui, je voulais me lancer. J'avais surtout une idée qui me trotait dans la tête, je l'ai mis sur ''papier'' et voilà ce que ça donne._**

**_J'attends vos avis dessus, positif comme négatif._**

**_On se revoit en bas de page. J'espère que vous aimerez ;)_**

« -Alice, je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais besoin d'une robe de soirée à la fac !

-Bella, ma chère meilleure amie qui n'a aucun goût vestimentaire, je t'ai dis qu'on ne sait jamais si tu venais à rencontrer un beau gosse richissime qui t'inviterais à un gala ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux

- Tu crois vraiment aux contes de fées toi ! Dis-je en me moquant d'elle »

Alice et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié. On est deux opposés mais on s'adore. Elle est douce, énergique (une vraie boule de nerfs), attentive aux autre mais surtout c'est une enquiquineuse de première. Je suis plutôt calme et réservée mais surtout, je ne suis pas aussi sociable qu'Alice. Si je ne lui étais pas rentrer dedans il y a 3 ans, je ne pense pas que je lui aurais parlé et que je serais devenue sa meilleure amie. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense qu'elle serait venue d'elle-même car au lycée de Forks j'étais sa seule amie avec Angela. Il faut dire qu'elle est arrivée en même temps que moi et dans les petits villages comme Forks, tous les jeunes font leur scolarité ensemble de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée voir même à la fac. Angela, Alice et moi venions de familles assez différentes mais avec quelques similarités. Angela et moi sommes filles uniques alors qu'Alice a un frère jumeau, Edward, que nous n'avons jamais rencontré puisqu'il fait ses études en Angleterre et lorsqu'il rentrait, Angela et moi étions en vacances dans l'Arizona chez ma mère. E père d'Angela est pasteur et sa mère est mère au foyer tout comme ma mère. Le père d'Alice, Carlisle, est le plus grand docteur de l'hôpital de Forks et sa mère, Esmée, est décoratrice-rénovatrice. Mon père, Charlie, est le chef de la police de Forks et ma mère est maîtresse d'école en maternelle. Angela avait décidée de s'installer avec Ben, son chéri depuis 2 ans, à Seattle non loin de notre appartement.

Alors, que je me remémorais tous ces souvenirs, Alice me ramena à la réalité.

« - Ca va Bells ? Bells est le surnom que mon entourage me donne.

-Oui oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. »

Elle me sourit et sortit de la cabine. Une fois les emplettes payées, nous sommes partit en direction du starbucks d'en face. Nous adorons y aller. Je prends toujours un chocolat au caramel et un cookie et Alice prend une chocolat et un muffin au chocolat. Alors, que je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson, Alice me regarda.

« -Alice, craches le morceau, je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire depuis le début.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça ! Elle me tira la langue. Elle baissa la tête et quand elle la releva, je lui ai lancé un regard du genre « t'as intérêt de tout me déballer maintenant ». Elle prit donc une inspiration. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dis mais mon frère revient d'Angleterre et il doit arriver dans 2h. Je suis censée aller le chercher à l'aéroport.

-Nan, figures toi que tu ne me l'avais pas dit Alice ! Je regardai ma montre. Bon bah vu l'heure qu'il est, va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas être dans les bouchons.

-Je suis désolée Bells. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur de le retrouvé et c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle fit sa moue de chien battu. Je la regarda voulant garder mon air sévère mais je rendis vite les armes. Je me fais toujours avoir mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Alice Cullen.

-T'es pardonnée mais tu m'as quand même caché un sacré truc ! Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Euh… hier soir ?

Ca ressemblait plus à une question. Je soupirais et me leva. Elle fit pareil et nous partîmes en direction de sa voiture, une belle Mini Cooper jaune avec intérieur en cuir et tout ce qui respire le luxe. Je branchai mon Ipod et elle démarra. Je mis la chanson _Australia _du groupe The Shins. J'avais eu raison de vouloir partir immédiatement car avec tous les bouchons qu'il y avait déjà, nous arrivâmes au bout d'une heure de route alors que l'aéroport est à 20 minutes. Arrivées dans le hall des arrivées, on chercha le vol d'Edward qui avait 45 minutes d'avance.

« -T'as ponctualité est tout à ton honneur Bells ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Quelle chance avait-on pour que non seulement nous partions plus tôt et avions qu'une heure de route et qu'en plus de ça, le vol de mon frère est de l'avance ? Bénit sois-tu ô grande Bella Swan !

-Mais que vais-je faire de toi Alice Cullen ? Tu sais très bien que je suis la reine de la malchance avec ma maladresse. »

A ce moment là, une voix dans le haut parleur fit une annonce. « Le vol en destination de Londres va atterrir ». Je regardai alors Alice et vit la peur dans son regard. Je pris sa main pour l'encourager et l'attira avec moi jusqu'aux portes. Je réfléchit à tout ça et d'un coup, une chose me vint.

« -Dis moi Alice, pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas venu chercher ton frère ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas aller à Forks avant les vacances.

-Et bien parce que mon frère ne va pas à Forks mais reste à Seattle. Il va faire ces études à la fac de Seattle. Dans la même que la tienne sauf que lui ce sera pour du journalisme. »

Je fus choquée à cette révélation. Alice savait tout ça et ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais je savais qu'elle redoutait ces retrouvailles alors je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte. Alors que je fixais les vitres des portes, quelques voyageurs commencèrent à arriver. Je savais vaguement à quoi ressembler Edward alors je me mis à le guetter. Et là, je vis la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir. Des cheveux cuivrés, des yeux verts à s'en damner, des épaules larges mais un corps tout fin, des traits doux et merveilleux. Il avait une démarche à en couper le souffle. Les photos ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il est tellement sexy que même un ange renoncerait à ses ailes pour ne serait-ce que le voir.

Un cri strident me sortit de ma contemplation. C'était Alice qui se précipitait dans les bras de son frère qui étaient grands ouverts. Elle lui sauta dans les bras tellement fort, qu'il en vacilla. Ne voulant pas m'incruster dans ce moment, je restai à l'écart attendant qu'il termine leur accolade. Celle-ci terminée, Alice attrapa le bras de son frère et le traina jusqu'à moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent.

« -Edward, je te présente ma meilleure amie Bella, Bella c'est mon frère Edward !

-Bonjour Bella. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin et une voix à en damner sa grand-mère pour qu'il me le refasse. Je suis sûre qu'il devait en faire mouiller les filles avec ce sourire.

-Bonjour Edward.

C'est Alice qui nous sortit tous les deux dans la contemplation de l'autre.

« -Bon, et si on y allait ? C'est pas que mais je meurs de faim et toi aussi tu dois mourir de faim Edward ! Au fait, tu dors où cette nuit ?

-Et bien, je comptais prendre une chambre d'hôtel parce que mon colloc' Jasper n'est pas encore arrivé à Seattle et du coup, l'appart' n'est pas encore à notre disposition vu qu'il est à son père. Il sera libre dans une semaine, c'est-à-dire la veille de la rentrée. Dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Mais ne sois pas bête petit frère ! Tu vas dormir chez nous ! Ca ne te dérange pas Bells hein ?

-Oh euh… nan pas le moins du monde. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Parfait ! »

Dans la voiture, je ne parlai pas. Je les écoutais simplement parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus à Londres il y a 1 mois. J'étais encore dans mes pensées, à réfléchir au fait que ce bel apollon allait vivre dans le même appartement que moi, pendant une semaine, que j'allais le croiser tous les jours à la fac et surtout, je savais que je serais amené à le voir très souvent. Je réfléchissais aussi au fait que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de petits amis depuis le lycée. A vrai dire, j'en avais eu 2 : Mike, un vrai boulet avec lequel je ne suis resté qu'une semaine, et Tyler, avec qui ça avait duré 2 mois mais j'avais rompu parce qu'il voulait que je couche avec lui et je n'étais pas prête à le faire… avec lui. Ce qui m'amena à un autre sujet, ma première fois. En y repensant, je souris. Ma première fois avait été avec mon meilleur ami, Jake. J'en avais marre d'être la « pucelle » du lycée, du coup, j'avais accepté la proposition de Jake. Ca n'avait pas été un échec mais ça m'avait fait bizarre de faire ça avec mon meilleur ami. Je dis ma première fois mais en fait, ça a été ma seule et unique fois.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, je regardai par la fenêtre et vit que nous étions arrivé devant notre bâtiment. Edward était déjà sortit pour prendre sa valise dans le coffre. Nous nous dirigâmes tous les trois à l'intérieur. Arrivés devant la porte, Alice l'ouvrit et d'un geste magistral nous fit entrer.

« -Welcome home petit frère ! Bienvenue chez nous et fait comme chez toi.

-Merci Alice. Où est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires ?

-Oh, et bien, je n'avais pas du tout réfléchit à ce détail. A vrai dire, on n'a que deux chambres. Soit je dors dans la chambre de Bells ou l'inverse et tu prends une des deux, soit tu dors sur le canapé.

-Alice, intervins-je, je dormirais sur le canapé. Je te laisse ma chambre Edward.

-Merci beaucoup Bella mais je me sentirais mal si tu dormais sur le canapé. Me dis Edward avec un air gêné.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Mon lit est un clic clac pour le moment et le canapé aussi alors ça ne me dépaysera pas. Et puis, c'est mieux parce que je me lève tôt en général.

-Dans ces cas-là, ça change tout mais si tu veux ta chambre, je te la rendrais.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Edward, ça ira.

Sur ce, je partis dans la cuisine alors qu'Alice alla montrer ma chambre à Edward. Une fois fait, Edward partit prendre une douche tandis qu'Alice vint me rejoindre.

« -Bella, t'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de laisser ta chambre à mon frère ? J'aurais pu le faire tu sais ?

-Alice, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange en rien. Et puis tu sais que je me lève plus tôt que toi alors toi dans le salon alors que je me lève le matin ça ne prédit rien de bon. Elle rigola.

-Tu as raison ! Alors, comment tu le trouves ? me dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Il a l'air gentil, intelligent et… Je levais la tête de la casserole et vit son regard du genre « je te demande si physiquement il te plait banane »… et il est canon. Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase avant de me lancer ce regard, tu l'aurais entendu.

-J'en étais sûre ! Depuis que je te connais, je sais que vous iriez bien ensemble ! Je rêve secrètement que vous viviez un conte de fée mais ne lui dit pas s'il te plait Bells !

-T'es folle Alice mais promis, je ne lui dirais rien.

A ce moment là, Edward sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés et habillé d'un jean avec un tee-shirt blanc. Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Il me sourit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'Alice. Je finis d'amener tous les plats à table et nous mîmes à manger. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me complimenter sur mes spaghettis à la carbonara et sur ma salade composée. Comme dessert, il restait du gâteau au chocolat que j'avais fais la veille. Vous l'aurez compris, j'adore cuisiner. Une fois le repas terminé, je fis la vaisselle. Alice me dit bonne nuit car elle était fatiguée mais je savais très bien qu'elle m'était en place son plan « je pousse ma meilleure amie dans les bras de mon frère ». Une fois Alice sortit de la cuisine, Edward entra.

« -Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Euh, je veux bien que tu essuies ce que j'ai déjà lavé si ça ne te dérange pas. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Mais pas du tout mademoiselle, je suis à votre service. J'éclatai de rire en le remerciant. Tu connais ma sœur depuis le lycée alors ?

-Oui c'est ça, depuis bientôt 3 ans. Elle me fait vivre un enfer quand elle veut mais sinon, je sais que je ne serais pas qui je suis sans elle. Comment c'est Londres ?

-Oh c'est magnifique. C'est très différent des USA mais ça m'a manqué d'être ici aux Etats-Unis. Ma famille me manquait et les filles ne sont pas aussi jolies qu'ici. Je le regardai et il m fixa de ses yeux de jade.

-Oh, c'est dommage pour les anglaises, souris-je. Alice m'a dit que tu allais étudier le journalisme à la fac. Prêt pour la rentrée ?

-Oui et d'ailleurs, elle m'a dit que tu allais à la fac toi aussi. Si tu veux, comme mon appart' ne sera pas très loin d'ici, on fera le chemin ensemble.

-Oh je veux bien, je me sentirais moins seule vu que l'école d'Alice est à l'opposé. »

Nous avions discuté ainsi jusqu'à minuit riant quand on s'était raconté nos moments embarrassants bien que j'avais décidé de laisser de côté la plupart de mes histoires très embarrassantes. Puis, il se mit à bailler et je remarquai alors l'heure.

« -Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir tenu éveiller Edward.

-Ce n'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. »

Alors qu'il me dit bonne nuit et alla dans ma chambre qui était la sienne pour une semaine, je réalisai que j'avais laissé mes affaires nécessaires pour la nuit dans sa chambre. Je me dirigeais alors vers celle-ci et toqua. Il me dit d'entrer et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je tombai sur un Edward en boxer, tout sourire. J'avais une vue magnifique sur son corps sculpté et musclé juste comme il le fallait. Mes yeux faisaient des allers-retours de sa tête à ses pieds avec des petits arrêts vers ses hanches. Un petit raclement de gorge amusé me sortit de ma contemplation.

« -Euh… je venais chercher mes affaires pour la nuit, je suis désolée de te déranger… mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir car il s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, c'est ta chambre alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu rentres quand t'en as envie. Même si je dors !

-Oh ! D'accord, merci Edward.

J'allais prendre mon pyjama et sortir mais quand je me retournai, Edward bloqué la porte. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

_***reviens doucement sur la pointe des pieds***_

_**Alors... ça vous a plu? *a peur***_

_**J'espère que oui!**_

_**Je posterais le prochain chapitre (si évidemment vous aimez hein) dans les prochains jours.**_

_**Bisous à tous**_

_**KL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde! =)**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews!**

**J'ai été inspiré alors je me suis mise à écrire la suite et hop la voilà :D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous revois en bas de page ;)**

**Et évidemment, les personnages sont à S.M!**

* * *

><p>Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes me fit planer. Elles étaient douces et on aurait dit qu'elles étaient faites pour se fondre avec les miennes. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus fougueux. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui donne accès à la mienne. A partir de ce moment je ne répondais plus de rien. Je m'abandonnai dans ses bras musclés faits pour accueillir mon corps. La réalité se rappela à moi lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour que l'on respire. Il posa son front contre le mien plantant son regard émeraude dans mon regard chocolat.<p>

« -Bonne nuit douce Bella, me murmura-t'il. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Bonne nuit Edward, fais de beaux rêves aussi.

-Ils seront merveilleux. »

Sur ces paroles, je rougis et il me laissa sortir de la chambre. Je me préparai pour aller dormir et m'affalai sur le canapé où peu de temps après, je m'endormis avec la sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Je fus réveillée par une odeur de café et de pancakes. Je me levai et vit qu'Edward avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Je regardai l'heure, il était 8h. Je pris la direction de ma chambre afin de prendre des affaires et partis me doucher. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice s'était réveillée.

« -Bonjour la fratrie, dis-je. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Bells ! Alice me fit son câlin du matin. J'ai super bien dormis mais j'aurais bien dormis un peu plus si je n'avais pas sentit cette odeur alléchante. Nous rîmes tous les trois.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit Edward avec un sourire en coin. J'ai magnifiquement bien dormit. Il me fit un clin d'œil qu'Aline ne vit pas.

-Tant mieux si vous êtes en pleine forme alors ! »

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent amusant mais aussi très fatiguant. Nous avions décidé d'aller se balader dans Seattle Edward, Alice, Ben, Angela et moi. Allant dans les magasins, les musées, faisant des photos marrantes au photomaton. Nous rentrions le soir complètement lessivés. Aucun de nous trois ne parler et nous allions nous coucher tôt. A mon plus grand désespoir, Edward n'avait pas reproduit son geste. Nous étions entrain de dîner lorsqu'Alice prit la parole.

« -J'ai été sur le site de mon école tout à l'heure et j'ai vu qu'il y avait deux jours d'intégration organisés pour accueillir les premières années ainsi que les nouveaux élèves, je pense y aller. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Alice, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! Edward et moi sommes assez grands pour se débrouiller sans toi.

-Oh merci Bells ! Et euh, je ne rentrerais pas le soir vu qu'on est hébergé après la soirée d'intégration.

-Ok, ça marche. Je lui souris même si j'appréhendais le fait de rester deux jours entièrement seule avec Edward. C'est quand exactement ?

-Hum… demain ? ça ressemblait plus à une question.

-Ok, je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.»

Edward nous sourit et je remarquai qu'il ne dit rien là-dessus mais Alice n'y prêta absolument aucune attention ce que je trouvais louche. Je fis la vaisselle comme tous les soirs. Je sentis quelqu'un m'observait derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit que c'était Edward qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin, ce sourire qui me faisait littéralement craquer.

« -On mâte la meilleure amie de sa propre sœur Cullen ?

-Il faut dire que cette meilleure amie en question est plutôt agréable à regarder. Je rougis à ces paroles. Et puis, elle embrasse divinement bien aussi. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour que je finisse cramoisie.

-Oh et bien, tu n'es pas mauvais non plus dans ce domaine Cullen. Il se rapprocha de moi. Mais faut dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vérifier si mes souvenirs ne me jouaient pas des tours alors . Il réduisit encore plus la distance entre nous.

-C'est une invitation à réitérer l'expérience ? il haussa un sourcil.

-Peut être bien, à toi de voir.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Moi, la timide et introvertie Bella Swan qui allumait carrément le frère de sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine. Mes paroles ont porté leurs fruits puisqu'Edward se précipita sur mes lèvres. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Je crus défaillir mais je me laissai porter par ce baiser langoureux. Encore une fois, on s'arrêta quand le souffle nous manquait.

-Alors ? Tes souvenirs m'ont rendu justice ?

-Pas vraiment… il me regarda surpris,… Disons que c'est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs… il me fit son sourire et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment puis, après quelques hésitations, il prit la parole.

-Bella, je… j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit. Vu la tête choquée que je devais affichée, il reprit la parole. Je… je n'aurais pas du te demander ça… c'était stupide… je… je vais aller me coucher.

Au moment où il se retourna, je lui agrippais le bras. Il me regarda surprit, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et dis de but en blanc.

-C'est d'accord ! Je dors avec toi cette nuit.

Il afficha le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu et soupira de soulagement. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre. Je redoutais vraiment le fait de passer la nuit avec lui et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Je le connaissais depuis à peine 4 jours et voilà que je dormais avec lui. Certes, j'avais beaucoup discuté avec lui et j'avais appris à le connaître mais 4 jours quoi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Il me fit sortir de mes pensées lorsqu'il me dit qu'il allait se brosser les dents et qu'il revenait après. Je me mit en pyjama et quand il libéra la salle de bain, j'y allai à mon tour. En revenant, je vis qu'Edward était allongé sur le lit, en boxer. Il vit que je le regardais.

-Tu veux que j'enfile un tee-shirt et un pantalon ? J'ai l'habitude de dormir en boxer mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, je peux me changer.

-Nan nan, ça ira, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'avoir un beau garçon dans mon lit et qui plus est en boxer. Nous rigolâmes.

-Je suis sûre que ton lit à dû connaître beaucoup de garçons vu sa propriétaire.

-Et bien, tu te trompes, répondis-je gênée. A vrai dire, je n'ai eu que deux petits amis dans ma triste vie et en plus, c'était des boulets.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, je suis désolé.

-T'en fais pas Edward, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et toi alors ? Beaucoup de filles à tes pieds, j'en suis sûre.

-Et bien oui mais je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation amoureuse et ça a été un échec total.

-Bienvenue au club.

On rigola et je le rejoignis dans le lit. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui. Je me positionnai de sorte à ce que je sois face à lui, appuyée sur mon coude. Nous nous regardions longuement avant qu'il ne décide de faire un geste. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et s'approcha de moi. Je m'approchai aussi afin de faire la moitié du chemin. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et notre baiser fut passionné. Il effleura ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui donne accès, ce que je fis rapidement. Comme d'habitude, nous arrêtions notre baiser par le manque d'air sauf que cette fois-ci, ces lèvres ne quittèrent pas ma peau. Sa bouche glissa de ma mâchoire à mon lobe d'oreille pour finir sa course dans mon cou. Il vint titiller mon lobe et je gémis ce qui l'encouragea à lécher mon cou de mon lobe à ma clavicule.

Il revint prendre ma bouche tout en se positionnant au-dessus de moi. C'est la que je sentis que sa virilité se manifestait. A ce moment là, je m'abandonnai. Je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes mains vinrent agripper ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Mon corps eu un réflex qui a été d'écarter les jambes afin qu'il puisse si callait. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes côtes jusqu'à mes hanches où il agrippa le bas de mon haut pour le relever et me l'enlever. Je l'aidais en me soulevant. Là, sa bouche prit alors le chemin de ma poitrine. Il laissa un sillon humide là où il avait passé sa langue. Il embrassa mes deux seins chacun leur tour. Il continuait de caresser mes flans puis ses mains partirent dans mon dos, là où l'attache de mon sous-vêtement se trouvait. Il me regarda comme pour me demander si j'étais d'accord pour aller plus loin. Je hochai la tête et il dégrafa mon sous-vêtement. Il prit en bouche un de mes seins pendant qu'il massa l'autre de sa main. Il jouait avec mes tétons et je me cambrai sous ses caresses.

J'étais plus qu'humide, j'étais une vraie fontaine à ce moment là. Il décida que mon pantalon était de trop et l'enleva. Il reprit immédiatement mon sein dans sa bouche et je lui serrai alors la taille avec mes jambes. Il défit mon étreinte et commença à déposer des baisers de mes seins à mon ventre. Puis, ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de mon shorty et il le fit glisser lentement. Je levai mon bassin afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Je me retrouvais alors totalement nue face à lui. Je décidai donc que la situation devait être équitable et lui enleva à mon tour son boxer. Il vint m'embrasser et reprit le même chemin. Il déposa des baisers sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps et il arriva à mon entrejambe. Il me demanda mon accord du regard et il plongea sur ma féminité. Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça. Je sentais sa langue me laper encore et encore. Sa bouche jouait avec mon bouton de plaisir quand je sentis un doigt entrait en moi. Je gémis encore plus fort que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Il continua encore et encore, insérant un deuxième doigt en moi me faisant cambrer et gémir de plus en plus en fort jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme m'atteigne. Je dû l'étouffait à l'aide de mes doigts que je mordis. Je le sentais lécher mon suc et il releva la tête. Je le vis porter ses doigts à la bouche. Mon dieu qu'il était beau et ce geste ne me répugna pas le moins du monde.

Je décidai alors que c'était à son tour de prendre son pied. Je le fis s'allongeait sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser. Je décidai au fur et à mesure tout en déposant des baisers par-ci par-là et sans oublier de lui mordiller les tétons. Je finis ma course au niveau de sa virilité dur qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il me regarda et je lui fis un sourire en coin. Je pris sa virilité dans ma bouche.

-Oh putain de merde Bella ! Fus tout ce qu'il eu la possibilité de dire.

Je commençais un mouvement de va et vient avec ma bouche et il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il gémissait enfin non, ça ressemblait plus à des grognements. Il m'agrippait les cheveux avec ses mains alors que je le sentais au bord de la jouissance. Les petits coups de langue que je lui donner alors furent le coup de grâce qui le libéra. Sa semence se déversa dans ma bouche et à ma plus grande surprise, je l'avalais. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose et je pense, vu la réaction d'Edward, que je m'en étais pas mal sortit. J'eu à peine relevé la tête qu'il me plaqua sur le matelas.

-Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou Bella. Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'intensité dans son regard que je fondis.

-Tu me rends déjà folle Edward.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et écarter les jambes pour l'accueillir. Nous nous embrassions pendant un certain temps.

-J'en peux plus Bella, il faut que je sois en toi. J'en ai tellement envie.

-Edward, dis-je dans un soupir. Il y a des préservatifs dans le tiroir de ma commode juste là, lui dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il se pencha et attrapa un préservatif qu'il déroula le long de sa verge. Il se repositionna entre mes jambes au-dessus de moi. D'un coup de rein, il me pénétra très lentement, centimètre par centimètre. C'est là que je me rendais compte à quel point son sexe était imposant. Je poussais un gémissement long une fois qu'il était en moi. Il resta immobile le temps que je m'habitue à lui. Je remontai mes jambes le long de ses hanches afin de le faire pénétrer en moi plus profondément. Il commença un va et vient long et doux qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure que je lui disais d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Nous gémissions tous les deux nous embrassant pour éviter de réveiller Alice et de lui indiquer ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Je me sentais et venir et lui aussi le sentit car il glissa son pouce entre lui et moi et joua avec mon bouton de plaisir jusqu'à ce que j'explose. Il étouffa mon orgasme avec sa bouche et après quelques va et vient supplémentaires se déversa en moi. Il resta en moi le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Il se dégagea de moi et alla jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il se rallongea et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête sur son torse et son nez dans mes cheveux, il m'embrassa le dessus de ma tête en me souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir dans les bras du plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.

* * *

><p><strong>*rentre sur la pointe des pieds*<strong>

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous?**

**Bon je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon XD Donc, je suis pas très douée à ça...**

**J'espère vous lire très vite :)**

**A bientôt et Joyeuses Pâques! :D**

**KL**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour finir d'écrire mon chapitre. Mais le voici!**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense publier le 4 très vite vu qu'il est presque terminé ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews et ajouts en alerte!**_

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai petit à petit en réalisant que j'étais nue, dans mon lit avec Edward. Mais comment avais-je pu coucher avec le frère de ma meilleure amie surtout que je ne le connaissais que depuis 4 jours ! Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente. Je décidai donc d'aller sur le canapé pour qu'Alice ne se doute de rien. Une fois dans celui-ci, je repris le fil de mes pensées. Mais pourquoi j'avais fais ça ? Alive va non seulement jubiler mais en plus, je ne vais plus pouvoir rester dans les parages quand l'un des deux y sera. C'est décidé, j'éviterais le plus possible Edward dorénavant. Et là, l'absence d'Alice durant ces deux prochains jours me revint en mémoire. Merde ! J'allais rester seul avec son canon de frère avec qui je venais de coucher.<p>

Dans tout cela, je ne regrettais néanmoins pas du tout de mettre envoyer en l'air avec Edward parce que ça avait été la meilleure relation sexuelle que je n'avais jamais eue ! Nan, je n'allais finalement pas fuir Edward Cullen mais plutôt ralentir les choses et reprendre là où elles auraient dû commencer. Je devais parler à Edward et lui dire que je ne regrettais absolument pas mais qu'on est allé beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop vite. Bon après tout, une telle attraction ne peut pas être ignoré mais au bout d'à peine 4 jours ! Wow, Isabella Swan, tu as fait plus que fort en plus de t'être tapé le canon qui sert de frère à ta meilleure amie.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes songes. Alice venait de se réveiller. Elle semblait reposer donc j'en déduis qu'elle ne nous avait pas entendu son frère et moi. Alors qu'elle marchait tout doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible croyant que je dormais, je lui signalai mon réveil en me levant légèrement du canapé.

« - Bonjour marmotte ! Me dit-elle

-Bonjour petit lutin ! Rigolais-je

- Bien dormis ?

- Très bien et toi ? lui dis-je en repensant à ma nuit passé dans les bras de son frère

- Super bien, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ces deux jours d'intégration ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle ! Dit-elle en tapant des mains. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule avec mon frère ?

- Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout Alice. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu t'amuses donc je ne vais pas faire ma chieuse pour 2 jours seule avec ton frère qui est super gentil. Ca me permettra de mieux le connaître.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours aussi persuadée que tu vas finir avec mon frère ? D'ailleurs, je crois que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

- Alice, ne raconte pas de bêtises s'il te plait. Je suis sûre que si un jour ça arrivait, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

- Si parce que je veux le meilleur pour toi et que mon frère est le mec idéal pour la meilleure amie que tu es !

A ces mots, elle me prit dans ses bras pour le câlin du matin. Je lui soufflai un merci et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors que je venais de finir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et l'apollon, qui vit sous notre toit à Alice et moi, sortit plus beau que jamais.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Salut mon frère préféré ! Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Edward ! lui dis-je rouge cramoisi après avoir croiser son regard émeraude.

- J'ai très très bien dormis petite sœur ! dit-il en me regardant et en déposant un bisous sur la joue à sa sœur. Et vous ?

- Super bien ! dis-je en même temps qu'Alice.

Nous rigolâmes tous les trois. Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Alice nous expliqua à quel point elle était excitée à propos des deux jours qu'elle va passer. Edward prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

-Bon, je dois vous avouez que si je me suis levé si tôt c'est parce que j'ai eu Jazz au téléphone. Il vient de m'appeler pour me dire que finalement, il était en route pour venir et donc, je vais pouvoir emménager dans notre appart'. Donc, je pars dans la journée…

-Mais nan ! Cria Alice. Nous étions choqués Edward et moi. Tu ne vas pas laisser Bella toute seule ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Alice, ça ira, je sais me débrouiller ! Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, votre appart' est pas très loin donc si j'ai un problème, vous pourrez arriver très vite. Dis-je en regardant Edward et pour rassurer ma meilleure amie.

- Biensûr Bella ! dit-il

- Ok mais je veux pas que tu la laisses toute la journée seule ok ?

Il lui fit oui de la tête et le lutin alla se préparer pour partir. Une fois qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, je m'y jetai pour me laver non sans avoir dis au revoir à ma meilleure amie. Une fois dans la douche, je me m'y à repenser à la nuit que j'avais passé. Non Bella, mauvaise mais alors très mauvaise idée. Et ma conscience avait raison parce que le feu dans mon bas ventre revint. Et merde ! Je finis alors ma douche à l'eau froide. Je m'habillai et sortit de la salle de bain. Je rentrai immédiatement dans Edward qui sortait de ma chambre.

-Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas fais gaffe que tu sortais de la chambre.

-T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas mort. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt agréable comme contact. Il rit.

C'est alors que je vis qu'il me tenait par la taille parce qu'il m'avait attrapé pour ne pas que je tombe. Il vit ma gêne puisqu'il me lâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-A propos d'hier soir… J'ai été surpris de voir le lit vide ce matin… Tu regrettes ?

- Non pas du tout Edward… enfin si, je me trouve très bête d'avoir couché avec un gars que je ne connais que depuis 4 jours mais c'est surtout que tu es le frère de ma meilleure amie et que je trouve que ça a été trop vite entre nous… et si je suis partit ce matin, c'est pour ne pas qu'Alice se doute de quelque chose…

J'étais gênée de lui dire tout ça mais je savais que je devais avoir cette conversation. Il paraissait déçu et je me sentis encore plus bête d'un coup. Mais avant que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, il prit la parole.

-Bella, je… je suis d'accord, on est allé beaucoup trop vite. Mais c'est la première fois qu'une fille me plaît autant et m'attire autant. C'est comme si tu étais un aimant pour moi, je me sens attiré automatiquement par toi… Tu me plais vraiment et j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi. Je serais patient et on peut ralentir si tu le souhaites. En plus, maintenant que j'emménage dans mon appart', ça sera plus pratique. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je voyais qu'il était gêné parce qu'il venait de m'avouer et moi j'étais choquée. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Moi, Bella, je plaisais à un mec comme lui ? Moi, la fille des plus banales ?

-Edward, bien sûr que je veux tenter quelque chose avec toi. Tu me plais énormément et je t'avoue que l'effet aimant est valable pour moi… Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un bel homme comme toi peut vouloir une fille banale comme moi…

-Bella, tu es tout sauf banale ! Tu es magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu une belle femme comme toi ! Alors, on tente ? me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Oui, on tente ! Mais on ne dit rien à Alice pour le moment, on attend de voir comment ça se passe hein ? Et pas de sex avant un petit moment.

-Mon dieu que ça va être dur mais j'accepte ! C'est parfait ! Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Bah oui évidemment !

Sur ce, il m'embrassa et je cru perdre pied. La journée se passa à merveille, nous avions déjeuné en tête à tête. Puis, il prépara sa valise et enfin nous partîmes en direction de son appartement. Je fis alors la connaissance de Jasper. Il était blond, les yeux bleus, grand. C'est un mec gentil, poli, galant aussi. Toutes les qualités que recherche Alice chez un homme pensais-je. Je passai la soirée avec eux à la demande de Jazz (surnom de Jasper évidemment) et Edward bien sûr. Ils me raccompagnèrent tous les deux à mon appartement. Je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit et rentrai à l'intérieur. Le lendemain, j'étais allé chez Angela et Ben. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux et leur appartement était super.

Alice rentra tôt ce soir là et nous discutâmes de nos deux jours l'une sans l'autre. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec des personnes de son école et que dans la soirée, ayant un peu trop bu, elle avait finit dans le lit d'un troisième année. Je lui racontai à mon tour que j'avais rencontré Jasper, je lui avais décrit et bien sûr, elle avait déjà des étoiles plein les yeux. Je lui donnai le bonjour de notre petit couple préféré aussi. Elle avait déjà une copine dans sa classe puisqu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'une fille du nom de Rosalie. J'avais hâte de la rencontrer. Nous allâmes nous coucher tôt toutes les deux vu qu'elle était fatiguée et moi j'avais envie de me poser dans mon lit. Comme la veille, je respirai à pleins poumons l'odeur qu'Edward avait laissé sur mon lit. Les bras de Morphée me récupéraient plus tôt encore une fois. Je rêvais d'Edward cette nuit là et mon dieu que ce rêve fut merveilleux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<em>**

**_A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère meilleur que celui-ci :s_**

**_Bisous_**

**_KL_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic', il est un peu court mais c'est du au fait que je voulais instauré le contexte de la suite de l'histoire!**_

**_Merci à Missleez qui m'a relu et corrigée! _**

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, à tout à l'heure un peu plus bas!**_

* * *

><p>Les derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et voilà que le jour de la rentrée avait sonné. J'avais perdu un peu mon enthousiasme du premier jour de fac. Comme prévu, Edward et moi avions décidés de partir ensemble pour la fac. La sonnette de notre appart' sonna et j'allai ouvrir. Je vis mon apollon et Jazz. Qu'est ce que Jazz faisait ici ? Je me souvins alors qu'il allait faire des études d'architecture donc, qu'il serait dans la même école qu'Alice.<p>

-Bonjour les mecs ! Vous allez bien ?

-Hey Bella, ça va et toi ? me répondit Jasper

-Ca va merci. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me faisait signe de m'approcher pour l'embrasser discrètement. Euh entrez, je dois aller ramasser un truc dans la cage d'escalier j'arrive.

-Je vais t'aider Bella, me dit Edward.

Une fois dehors, il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il me fait toujours autant d'effet. Le baiser ne fut pas long pour ne pas qu'on se fasse cramer par Jazz et Alice. Alors qu'on rentrait dans le salon, on trouva Alice et Jasper complètement droit l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je crois qu'il y a du coup de foudre dans l'air, dis-je à Edward.

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Edward fit les présentations et nous partîmes ensemble en direction de nos écoles respectives. Une fois qu'on eut quitté Jazz et Alice qui était dans une conversation endiablée sur leur vie respective et leurs goûts musicaux, Edward me prit la main et nous marchions jusqu'à la fac ainsi. Arrivés devant la fac, nous lâchions nos mains respectives afin que Ben et Angela ne se doutent de rien. La journée fut longue mais avec Edward, nous avions pas mal de cours ensemble dont une journée complète. Angela et Ben, eux, étaient tout le temps ensemble mais n'avaient aucun**s** modules en commun avec Edward ou moi. D'un côté, je m'en réjouissais. A la fin de la journée, je retrouvais mes amis dehors suivis de peu par Edward qui était avec une fille. Première réaction ? C'est qui cette fille ? Et deuxième réaction, oulah elle a l'air d'agacer mon apollon. Je viens bien de dire mon apollon ? Oulah Swan, ça devient grave, une semaine que t'es avec un mec et t'es déjà possessive ?

-Salut ! nous dit Edward. C'est Jessica, une connaissance de Londres. Elle est venue étudier ici aussi. Il roula des yeux du genre mec blasé.

-Salut Jessica, moi c'est Bella, elle c'est Angela et son petit copain Ben.

Ils leur firent un signe de la main avant de s'excuser auprès de nous et de partir. Je crois que eux aussi ne la sentaient pas cette fille.

-Alors Bella, tu étudies quoi ? Comment connais-tu Eddychou ?

Eddychou ? C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ! Le pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

-J'étudie la littérature, et toi ? Et je connais Edward parce que c'est le frère de ma meilleure amie.

-J'étudie le journalisme aussi, Eddychou et moi, on a ça encommun. Oh c'est toi la meilleure amie d'Alice.

Je n'aimais définitivement pas cette fille et le pire c'est qu'elle se collait de plus en plus à mon Edward et lui ne disait rien. Mon cœur me fit mal et ma raison me dit alors de fuir.

-Bon je vais vous laisser toi et ton Eddychou. A plus !

Je tournais les talons, arrivé à l'intersection, je sentis une main me retenir par le poignet. Je me retournais vivement pour voir que c'était Edward. Je retirais vivement mon poignet et repris mon chemin mais il m'arrêta encore une fois mais cette fois si, par le bras.

-Mais bordel, qu'est ce que t'as Bella ? Je peux savoir c'était quoi cette réaction ?

-Mais quelle réaction Eddychou ? Il n'y a aucune réaction de ma part, je voulais juste te donner un peu d'intimité avec ta chérie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi ma chérie et ne m'appelle pas Eddychou, je déteste ça !

-T'avais pas l'air dégouté quand c'était elle et surtout quand elle se frottait contre toi comme une chatte en rute !

-Mais putain Bella, tu ne vois pas que je n'en ai rien à branler de cette fille ! Y a que toi qui me plait ici ok ?

Je le regardais choquée, il venait de dire quoi ? Que seule moi, Isabella Swan lui plaisait ?

-Je suis désolée Edward, je… j'ai été jalouse sur le coup… je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être attiré par une fille banale comme moi alors qu'elle est plutôt jolie même si elle a une voix nasillarde et crispante.

-Jessica est tout sauf jolie à mes yeux Bella. Elle me répugne et elle est collante et saoulante. Je ne la supporte pas ! Et tu es tout sauf banale à mes yeux.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien et m'embrassa. Lorsque nous nous séparions, nous vîmes au loin Jasper et Alice arriver. Ils se tenaient la main et se regarder amoureusement.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, coup de foudre et maintenant, on va se faire virer de nos appart' !

-Du moment que je me retrouve avec toi, le reste je m'en fiche ! me souffla-t'il à l'oreille.

-Hey vous ! nous dit Alice. Je vous ai vu vous embrassez ! Vous m'expliquez ?

Hé merde ! Voilà ce que je ne voulais pas à avoir à faire.

-Je crois qu'on peut vous retourner la question, dit Edward en montrant leurs mains jointes.

Nous commençâmes à marcher et à raconter nos journées ainsi que le pourquoi du comment de nos couples. J'étais heureuse qu'Alice ait trouvé son double masculin mais ils restaient quand même opposés. Elle est une pile électrique et lui est super calme alors il réussit à la contenir. Que des petites choses comme ça. Alice s'était bien évidemment réjouit de ma relation avec Edward et avait enfin avouer qu'elle s'était imaginer qu'un jour, lui et moi serions en couple.

Les semaines passèrent et Edward et moi ne nous cachions plus aux yeux de tous. Jessica et ses nouvelles copines me regardaient de travers à chaque fois que je les croisais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne présentais rien de bon. Alors que j'empruntais les escaliers du deuxième étage, je croisais Jessica qui me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Et alors que je m'engageais sur la première marche de l'escalier, je ressentais une douleur à la cheville. Je sentis mon corps partir vers l'avant, mon buste heurtait les marches suivantes puis le trou noir.

Je sentais mes paupières lourdes et je sombrais dans un halo noir qui pesait sur moi. Ca y est, j'étais entrain de mourir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez trouver ça comment?<strong>

**J'attends vos impressions ^^**

**Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.**

**KL**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route XD Désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais quelques idées et je ne savais pas encore laquelle choisir mais j'ai trouvé et j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Je vais vous répondre maintenant à vos reviews car c'est toujours impossible je ne sais pas pourquoi -'**_

_**Missleez: **mdr! Nan mais ça me dérange pas que tu te répètes XD Alors Alice lui fait effectivement la fête mais ça sera pour un peu plus tard dans un flashback que tu sauras comment ^^ ,** Jerry03:** Oui en beauté XD Nan jamais bon et je peux te dire que c'est pas finit... , **SoMalicia: **je vois pas pourquoi ça te paraît bizarre? T'as jamais dis ça avec quelqu'un que tu fréquentes? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que ça ressemble à un truc qu'on planifie...Je crois que t'as manqué des lignes dans l'histoire parce que justement, Bella veut aller beaucoup plus doucement donc l'impulsivité ne peut pas être présente... Pour le mariage, peut être bien on sait jamais hein -' , **Fifer:** Oui elle a effectivement fait un croche patte à Bella pour qu'elle tombe d'où la douleur au tibia que ressens Bella avant de tomber ;) , **Kinoum: **Moi aussi je déteste Jessica dans ma fic' et je voulais justement qu'elle soit quand même plus garce que dans Twilight ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira , **Grazie: **Merci de ta review! Et bien, je vais te laisser en juger puisque voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que tu apprécieras..., **Krine69: **Ouep, elle a essayé de tuer Bella pour avoir Edward à elle toute seule :/ Haha ^^ Suspens, le chapitre est justement là pour répondre à ta question ;), **Lapiaf8: **Oui oui, une psychopathe cette Jessica! Elle a voulu avoir Edward pour elle en poussant Bella dans les escaliers. , **Deby14880: **Voilà la suite pour voir comment tourne les choses ;)_

**_Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte ^^ _**

**_Je vous laisse maintenant en tête à tête avec la suite de l'histoire, on se retrouve plus bas ;)_**

* * *

><p><em><span>3 mois plus tard :<span>_

Voilà maintenant 3 mois que j'avais eu cet « accident » à la fac, 3 mois qu'Edward et moi avions rompu, 3 mois de tristesse que je ne peux plus supporter. Oui Edward et moi avions rompu, enfin lui a rompu avec moi après ce que Jessica m'avait fait. J'ai porté plainte biensûr contre cette dernière et elle a été condamné pour tentative de meurtre car oui j'avais bel et bien faillit mourir ce jour là. Mais revenons à ma rupture, ça a été déchirant pour moi de voir l'état d'Edward après ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'en voulait parce que selon lui, si il n'avait pas mis Jessica dans mes pattes, elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis 3 mois, juste dans les couloirs où on se disait un bonjour par politesse. Je suis malheureuse de cette situation, malheureuse de comment les choses tournent. Je tenais énormément à lui et je tiens toujours à lui. Le mois que nous avions passé ensemble avait été l'un des plus magiques. Je ne vois plus à quoi ça sert de vivre si je ne peux pas être à nouveau heureuse.

3 mois, 3 longs et affreux petits mois que je me renferme sur moi-même, que je pleurs dès que je suis seule, que je jalouse ma meilleure amie qui file le parfait amour avec Jazz, le meilleur ami d'Edward, que je rêve de mourir tellement pleurer m'étouffe. Je suis une coquille vide, je mange pour manger, je bois pour m'hydrater, je me lève pour aller à la fac mais je ne dors plus beaucoup, je ne sors plus, je ne vois plus personne, je fuis devant les autres et leurs regards emprunts de pitié pour moi. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais souffrir autant à l'avenir. Même mon « accident » avait été une douce douleur comparée à celle que je ressens de cet éloignement.

C'est bientôt noël et je vais aller chez mes parents à Forks, ville dans laquelle se trouve la famille d'Alice et Edward et celle de Jazz aussi. Nous sommes en vacances et nous partons pour Forks dans 2h tous ensembles. Je vais rester dans la même voiture qu'Edward pendant tout le long du trajet autant dire que je voudrais plutôt me faire écraser par un troupeau d'éléphants plutôt que de l'affronter.

_- Bella ! C'est l'heure, on y va ! me cria Alice._

_- J'..j'arrive Alice, laisses moi juste mettre mes chaussures._

Mensonge évidemment, je voulais juste me rafraîchir le visage après avoir pleurer en pensant à tout ça. Comment faire alors que l'ex que vous aimez et qui vous a brisez le cœur va rester dans la même voiture que vous pour une longue durée ? Je ne pourrais pas affronter ça, ni à l'allée, ni au retour. Alice et moi nous mettions en route pour aller cherché Jazz et Edward. Arrivées devant l'immeuble, Alice partit sonné pour qu'ils descendent. Une fois fait, elle revint dans la voiture.

_- Ca va aller Bells ?_

_- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi…_

_- Si je m'en fais pour toi ! Tu ne parles plus à personne, tu te renfermes sur toi-même, tu ne vois même plus Angie et Ben, tu pleurs toute la nuit et c'est à peine si t'as pas perdu 10 kg ! Merde Bells, bouges toi, fais quelque chose mais ne reste pas comme ça je t'en supplie ! Ca me détruit…_

_- Je suis désolée Alice mais je n'arrive pas à faire semblant que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_- Fais le au moins pour lui Bella…_

_- Pour lui ? Nan mais je rêve là ! Il me jette pour sa conscience mais tu veux que je lui montre une joie de vivre alors que je n'en ai pas ! Je préfère me jeter de la voiture sur une autoroute plutôt que de lui faire croire que j'aille bien !_

_- Il s'empêche de vivre à cause de ça et toi aussi ! Vous vous faites du mal, passez à autre chose !_

_- Alice, je ne peux pas mais si il veut vivre sa vie en ayant aucuns regrets, alors je lui dirais qu'il peut si c'est ça que tu veux !_

Sur ce, je mis mon Ipod sur les oreilles pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet est clos et que je ne voulais plus lui parler. J'écoutais diverses chansons mais toutes exprimant mon sentiment le plus fort : la tristesse, l'envie de mourir. _Acid Tongue_ de Jenny Lewis débuta lorsqu'Edward rentra dans la voiture avec Jazz. Evidemment, lui et moi étions coincés à l'arrière.

**POV Edward :**

Voilà 3 mois que je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à Bella et autant vous dire que je suis malheureux Je n'ai jamais été aussi attaché à une petite amie. Je ne ressens plus l'envie de vivre si ce n'est pour la voir souffrir de ce que j'ai fais. Stupide conscience ! Je me sentais tellement coupable quand Alice m'a appelé après la chute de Bella dans les escaliers. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait été témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé, du coup, Jessica avait été inculpé mais ça ne change pas que tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais repoussé Jessica et que je ne lui avais pas présenté Bella, rien ne se serait passé… Et aujourd'hui me voilà dans la même voiture qu'elle à quelques centimètres d'elle mais ne pouvant pas l'approcher. Nous étions en route pour Forks et je voyais bien qu'elle était triste mais je doute qu'elle veuille me parler et encore moins m'écouter. Toutes façons, elle a son Ipod sur les oreilles donc je ne pourrais rien dire ou faire. J'en fis de même, je pris mon Ipod et mit la première chanson qui me vint à l'esprit : Adore you de Lil Rain. Ca représente très bien mon état d'esprit maintenant que j'ai fais la bêtise de rompre avec Bella. Je voulais tellement la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je regrette, que tout ira bien maintenant, que je tiens beaucoup à elle. Mais je ne pourrais jamais. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que nous étions arrivés à Forks, devant la maison de Jazz qui habitait un peu plus loin que Bella. Après avoir dit au revoir à Jazz, nous amenions Bella à sa maison où elle sortit de la voiture sans un regard pour moi et juste un « à plus » pour Alice. Je voyais que ma sœur allait mal à cause de ça mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, Bella me déteste et je me déteste aussi.

_- Edward, je te parle là !_

_- Excuses moi Lili, je pensais à certaines choses…_

_- Tu pensais à Bella c'est ça ?_

_- Hum…oui, je me déteste Lili de lui avoir fait autant de mal, je me déteste d'avoir causé du tords à tout le monde avec cette histoire, je me déteste tout court ! Je suis le pire connard qu'il y a sur terre._

_- Mais nan, tu as juste fait ce qu'il te semblait le mieux pour tout le monde mais tu t'es trompé, ça arrive à tout le monde. Il faut juste que tu essaies de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que tu veux te faire pardonner. Et puis, il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves vite une solution tu sais…_

_- Merci de me rappeler que je vais devoir te laisser ma place dans l'appart' pour que tu vives avec Jazz… je me fais dégager par les deux personnes les plus proches de moi…_

_- Mais non ! On veut juste vivre ensemble mais si tu ne veux pas emménager avec Bella, tu peux rester à l'appart' avec nous…_

_- Pour vous entendre crier quand vous baisez ? Nan merci ! Je suis peut être malheureux mais pas maso !_

_- D'accord d'accord !_

Le week end se passa sans encombre, on se voyait avec Bella et les autres mais on ne se parlait pas ou très peu. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main. Il y avait ce petit bar/resto à Forks qui permettait à des jeunes artistes de monter sur scène faire un petit concert. Il y avait aussi des soirées karaoké. C'était d'accord avec tout le monde, on allait tous aller s'éclater (pas pour tout le monde). Voilà comment on avait tous atterrit sur scène à chanter comme des malades. Vint le moment où je décidais de prendre les choses en main. Je montais sur scène et demandais de mettre la chanson Adore You. Les notes commencèrent et j'entamais la chanson.

_(refrain)_

_Every day (chaque jour)_

_Every night (chaque nuit)_

_I wanna see you baby stayin' by my side (je veux te voir bébé te tenant à mes côtés)_

_I'm going down on my, on my knees for you (je me mets à genoux pour toi)_

_For you love I'd do it, for you sake, believe I do (pour ton amour je fais ça, pour ton bien-être, crois moi je le fais pour ça)_

_If you don't love me, why do you raise my hope__s? __(si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi me faire espérer ?)_

_No matter what happens, I can't let you go (peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas te laisser partir)_

_You got it wrong__, I didn't wanna hurt you (tu as mal compris, je ne voulais pas te blesser)_

_I wanna be all the world to you (je veux être le monde entire pour toi)_

_I have not the faintest idea, why aren't you talkin' to me? __(je n'ai pas la moindre idée, pourquoi ne me parles tu pas?)_

_I'm trying to be the perfect man, you always want me to be (j'essaie d'être l'homme parfait que tu as toujours voulu que je sois)_

_I'm accustomed to you, you're a part of my life (je suis habitué à toi, tu es une partie de ma vie)_

_Everything I told you honey, I've nothing to hide (tout ce que je t'ai dis chérie, je n'avais rien à cacher)_

_You're my little angel, you're my little star (tu es mon petit ange, ma petite étoile)_

_I'm still waitin' every hour, you're so close to my heart (j'attends toujours chaque heure que tu sois près de mon Coeur)_

_All my life I've been waitin', for one moment in time (toute ma vie j'ai attendu pour un seul moment)_

_We'__re together I adore your eyes I so adore your sweet smile (on est ensemble, j'adore tes yeux, j'adore ton beau sourire)_

_I don't give a damn about what somebody told you. __(je me fiche de ce que quelqu'un a pu te dire)_

_I'll ever be your man 'cause baby I love you (je serais toujours ton home parce que je t'aime bébé)_

_If the worse comes to the worst, I'm gonna hold you (si le pire du pire arrive, je serais là pour te soutenir)_

_I feel you're far from believin' it (je sens que tu es loin de croire ça)_

_We walk through a world where nobody has been before (on marche dans un monde où personne n'a été avant)_

_Turn back the hands of time open every door (remonter le temps pour ouvrir toutes les portes)_

_I swear I wouldn't let you down and sure I love you more,__to retrieve your affinity (je jure que je ne te laisserais pas tomber et je t'aime encore plus, pour retrouver ton affection__)_

_(…)_

**POV Bella :**

Oh mon dieu, cette chanson. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward soit sur scène entrain de chanter ça. Cette chanson me touchait en plein cœur, il ne peut pas chanter ça pour moi, c'est impossible. Pourtant, Alice et Jazz me maintenaient que si, ils étaient dans le coup. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi qui avait décidé avec l'accord de mes parents de rester à Forks et de ne plus retourner à Seattle, de continuer les cours par correspondance. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je ne pus retenir les autres qui suivirent. Moi aussi je veux être à tes côtés Edward, moi aussi je ne peux rester loin de toi, je rêve d'être auprès de toi depuis 3 mois. Une fois qu'il avait finit la chanson, il se rassit et je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

_- Edward, est ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?_

_- Biensûr, allons dehors._

Nous marchâmes jusque devant le restaurant et je mis un peu de temps avant de prendre la parole mais il ne me brusqua pas.

_- Je… je suis touchée par la chanson que tu as chanté. Je sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais pas si je dois t'embrasser et te sauter au cou ou si je dois te gifler et rentrer chez moi. Tu m'as fais du mal, je suis complètement vide, je ne ressens plus rien pour les choses qui se passent et ce qu'il y autour de moi…_

_- Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je croyais que tout était de ma faute mais Alice m'a fait comprendre que ça ne l'était pas et Jazz m'a assuré qu'une psychopathe comme Jessica t'aurais fais ça même si je ne t'avais pas présenté à elle. Je te jure Bella que t'avoir quitté à été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à être loin de toi._

_- Je ne sais pas Edward et pour tout te dire, je compte surement ne jamais retourner à Seattle. Trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas me font du mal, je n'en peux plus._

_- S'il te plait Bella ne fait pas ça ! Je veux reprendre les choses là où elles se sont arrêtées ! Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus loin de toi. _

_- Je sais pas si je serais capable de me remettre en couple avec toi Edward…_

_- Même si je dois seulement être ton ami, alors je le serais et je serais même le meilleur des amis que tu puisses avoir mais s'il te plait, ne restes plus loin de moi comme ça._

_- Je… d'accord, va pour qu'on soit amis. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose…_

_- Merci Bella ! me dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras._

J'étais si bien dans ses bras… Bah quoi ? Les amis font ça non ? Evidemment, j'ai mentit à Edward, je ne voulais pas seulement être son amie mais je ne pouvais pas dire si je voulais me remettre avec lui ou si je voulais encore mourir car oui, c'est ce que je voulais il y a encore quelques heures… j'avais prévu d'aller à cette falaise à la Push dans la réserve Quileute. J'aurais poussé le destin, si je devais en ressortir vivante alors ça sera ainsi mais si je dois me noyer alors j'accepterais et ne me battrais pas. Toute la soirée, je discutais avec tout le monde mais je restais distante quand même vu mes projets pour demain. A minuit, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Un peu de sommeil pour me faire réfléchir serait nécessaire.

**POV Edward :**

Je suis moins triste maintenant que Bella avait accepté que je refasse partie de sa vie même si ce n'était qu'en ami. J'avais été choqué de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait pas reprendre les cours et rester à Forks. Si elle le fait, je respecterais son choix. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce matin en me levant. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se passer mais je ne savais pas quoi. Alors que je buvais mon café, Alice arriva dans la cuisine. Elle était blanche comme un linge et s'avança doucement de moi. Je vis qu'elle avait une larme au coin de l'œil.

_- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Ce que je redoutais arriva.

_- C'est Bella Edward, elle a été retrouvée échouée au bord d'une plage de la Push. Elle a sauté de la falaise et a faillit se noyer… elle est à l'hôpital._

_- QUOI ? Elle s'est jetée de la falaise ? Mais pourquoi ? _

_- On avait un jeu avec les jeunes de la réserve Quileute, ça s'appelle le cliff jumping, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire, ça nous amusez beaucoup… Mais où vas-tu ?_

_- A l'hôpital, je dois voir Bella !_

Sur un dernier regard, Alice prit son sac et me suivit à ma voiture. Nous partions pour l'hôpital où je retrouverais Bella pour la voir et me rassurer sur son état de santé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Comment a-t'elle pu ? On vient de se réconcilier et elle risque sa vie. Je sentis alors une larme coula sur ma joue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà!<strong>_

_**Alors, vous m'en voulez pas? Vous avez trouvé ça comment?**_

_**J'ai hâte de découvrir vos impressions!**_

_**Bon dimanche à vous et je vous dis à dans la semaine pour un autre chapitre ^^**_

_**Bisous**_

_**KL**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu!**

**La suite est mantenant, il a été long à venir mais j'ai été occupée et j'avais quelques idées à mettre sur papier pour cette fic'!**

**Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder non plus ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews et mises en alerte!**

**Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'ai sauté de la falaise, pourquoi, alors qu'Edward et moi nous sommes réconcilier. Et bien je vais vous dire pourquoi. Voilà 3 mois qu'on me harcèle, je reçois des menaces, des lettres de menaces. Elles disent toutes la même chose de façons différentes « _restes loin d'Edward où cette fois-ci on te fera vraiment la peau »_. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais pas qui m'envoie ça. J'avais pensé à Jessica mais mon père m'a dit que le courrier sortant de la prison est toujours vérifié avant d'être envoyé. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre ferait ça. Me réconcilier avec Edward a été la meilleure qui m'ait arrivé en 3 mois mais ça me tue de me dire que je ne pourrais pas l'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser devant tout le monde ou même chez moi sans être menacer et en danger de mort. C'est pourquoi, j'avais fais une sorte de pari avec moi-même. Je suis venue sur cette falaise et avant de sauter, j'avais fais une sorte de pacte : Je saute et je survie, je dois rester avec Edward. Je saute et je me noie, la vie devait se passer comme ça, je ne devais pas être avec Edward.

J'avais alors sauté, la mer était calme a vu d'œil, alors lorsque j'avais sortit la tête de l'eau après mon saut, j'avais été contente. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui arriva. La mer n'était pas calme en fait et un rouleau m'a attrapé et je n'ai pas réussis à refaire surface. Le rouleau m'a amené près des rochers, une douleur à la tête est survenue et pouf, plus rien. Je ne me souviens pratiquement plus de rien à partir de ce moment. Le noir m'envahit et je ne pense qu'à une chose, une seule personne : Edward. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je n'aurais pas dû sauter. On aurait pu faire face ensemble à ces menaces. Et maintenant, j'ai tout gâché, c'est finit, Edward et moi, ça n'arrivera plus jamais…

_« Bella ! »_

J'entends une voix m'appelait, mais ce n'est pas Edward. Mes poumons brulent, j'étouffe. Suis-je entrain de mourir ? Non, je crois que je suis déjà morte…

_« Bella, allez respires ! »_

Je m'exécute et j'ouvre les yeux. Un homme blond, aux yeux bleus et au-dessus de ma tête. Il a l'air soulagé mais moi je ne le connais pas. Je pousse mon regard un peu plus loin et là je vois mon ami Jacob, un air paniqué sur le visage. Mes paupières sont lourdes et je replonge dans le noir total.

**POV Edward :**

Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? On allait enfin pouvoir être à nouveau heureux ensemble et elle gâche tout ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle est inconsciente du danger qu'elle a couru, elle aurait pu se tuer, elle a faillit se tuer… J'essuie mes larmes de tristesse et de rage. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, la seule qui me vient en tête est un seul mot : POURQUOI ? Bon sang, je vais devenir dingue si elle me quitte, si elle quitte ce monde. C'est mon rayon de soleil, alors à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où il n'y a plus de soleil ? J'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Il faut que je vois Bella, au plus vite ! J'arrive à l'hôpital et je demande à la réceptionniste le numéro de chambre de Bella. J'arrive devant la porte et ma gorge se ressert, les larmes coulent plus nombreuses cette fois. J'ouvre la porte et elle est là, seule sur son lit. Elle me voit et se met à pleurer.

_-Oh Edward ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Me dit-elle d'une voix rauque._

_-Je…Bella, tu…je…POURQUOI ? Bordel, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je marche vers elle et m'assoie sur la chaise à côté._

_-Je…je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi Edward, je…je suis perdue, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je suis désolée Edward, pardonnes moi. Elle pleurait._

_-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner Bella, tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Si tu as des ennuis, je peux t'aider ! Je __**vais**__ t'aider !_

_-Edward, je…si j'ai fais ça c'est que je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi et être heureuse mais je voulais pousser le destin. Je…je suis harcelée Edward, depuis 3 mois on m'envoie des lettres de menaces. Elles disent toutes la même chose __**« Tu t'approches d'Edward t'es morte » **__ou encore__** « Tu vas crever salope si tu te remets avec Edward ».**__ Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que s'ils s'en prennent à moi, ils pourront s'en prendre à toi !_

Elle éclate en sanglot et moi je reste là, comme un con, choqué. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais une envie de meurtre. Pas envers Bella mais envers la terre entière. Comment peut-on faire ça ? C'est cruel et stupide.

-Bella, je me fiche bien de ces menaces, je veux être avec toi et personne, je dis bien personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Tu as toujours ces lettres ? Elle acquiesce. On va aller voir la police à Seattle, on va demander de l'aide Bella d'accord ? Mais par pitié, ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois. Je…je t'aime tu m'entends !

Et là, je me figeai. Je venais vraiment de lui avouer mes sentiments ? Elle semblait choquée et je l'étais moi-même.

_-Je…je t'aime aussi Edward._

Mon cœur se mit à battre comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais l'homme le plus comblé de cette terre à ce moment même. Bella Swan m'aime ! Oh mon dieu, la fille que j'aime m'aime aussi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà!<strong>_

_**Alors, ça vous a plu?**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Bon week end à tous!**_

_**Bisous**_

_**KL**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Désolée pour le retard dans les up mais j'ai fais deux versions de ce chapitre et je n'arrivais pas à me décider laquelle poster, j'ai opter pour la version qui vous surprendra le plus *air de sadique***

**Il est court mais je pense qu'il vous donnera des indices ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouve plus bas! ^^**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Bella Swan est revenue à la fac. Bella Swan est revenue à la fac main dans la main avec Edward, Edward Cullen, le gars qui me fait craquer depuis des mois maintenant. Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, je suis amoureuse secrètement d'Edward Cullen. C'est un dieu vivant à l'état pur ! Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cet homme ? Il est gentil, intelligent, attentionné tout ce qu'une femme rêverait de trouver chez son homme.<p>

Sauf qu'Edward Cullen sort avec cette pute ! Je vous jure que je la déteste ! Pourquoi elle n'a pas crevée quand elle en a eu l'occasion ! Je croyais que la menacer serait suffisant à l'éloigner de lui mais je crois que j'ai rêvé ! Quelle idiote, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! J'ai monté un plan, moi la plus intelligente de ma classe avec les abruties qui servent d'amie à Jessica Stanley. Quelles idiotes elles aussi, croire que je voulais tout simplement venger leur amie alors qu'en fait je veux juste avoir Edward pour MOI seule !

Notre plan ? La kidnapper ou lui foncer dedans avec une voiture je ne suis pas trop sûre encore de ce que nous allions faire mais je peux vous dire une chose, Bella Swan va souffrir et Edward sera anéanti et aura besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et JE serais cette épaule là. Quand il l'aura oublié, je tenterais ma chance et je l'aurais pour la vie entière. Il sera le père de mes enfants, je me marierais avec lui et on sera heureux.

Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est ce qu'il lui trouve. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, elle est banale cette fille et elle n'est pas des plus hot. JE le suis, d'accord je le cache bien mais je le suis et je peux vous dire qu'une fois qu'Edward m'aura vu relookée, je serais canon à ses yeux et il lâchera cette pute !

Je commence à marcher vers ma salle quand j'entends derrière moi cette voix si chère à mon cœur.

_-Hey !_

_-Salut Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

_-Oui j'ai passé de très très bonnes vacances, Bella est moi nous sommes remis ensemble. Je suis super heureux parce que je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie. On s'est même dis je t'aime pour la première fois !_

_-Oh…c'est…super j'imagine ! Je suis contente pour toi !_

_-On va en cours ?_

_-Oui oui vas-y j'arrive de suite…_

Ca sera plus compliqué que prévu… Mais je vais la faire dégager de sa vie même si il faut que je le coince en tombant enceinte. C'est MON homme, l'homme de MA vie ! C'est MOI la femme de sa vie pas ELLE ! C'est impossible qu'il pense ça ! **NAN CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, IL EST A MOI !**

* * *

><p><em>Alors? ça vous a plu?<em>

_J'espère poster un peu plus vite cette fois et j'ai décidé aussi de ne pas la faire trop longue donc elle comportera pas plus de 15 chapitres mais je reviendrais avec une autre fic' ;)_

_A bientôt_

_KL_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon week end !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward :<strong>

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Bella et moi avions repris la fac et depuis notre retour de vacances, je commençais à emmener des cartons dans son appartement et ma sœur Alice en faisait de même dans mon appart'. Après qu'on en ait longuement parlé, nous avions décidé tous les 4 d'échanger de place Alice et moi. Elle vivrait avec l'homme qu'elle aime et moi avec la femme que j'aime. Depuis cet incident, Bella et moi étions inséparables. Nous avions perdu trop de temps et nous le rattrapions. Depuis l'incident et sa sortie de l'hôpital, nous sortions tous les deux pour faire des soirées ou des journées en amoureux. Ce soir, c'était ciné et resto. Bella n'aimant pas les films romantiques à part Roméo et Juliette, nous sommes allés voir un film d'action dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom et que je n'ai pas tellement suivit vu que ma bouche a été collée à celle de Bella durant tout le film. Le film étant terminé, nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant. Nous marchons main dans la main comme deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Je suis complètement mordu de cette fille, elle est tout ce qui est de plus important dans ma vie au moment où je vous parle, jamais je n'arriverais à vivre sans elle. Vous vous dîtes surement que c'est du rapide mais je vous assure que quand vous avez faillit perdre la personne que vous aimez deux fois, plus rien ne vous retient. Nous arrivons devant le resto « New Wave ». C'était l'un des meilleurs restos chics de la ville de Seattle, autant vous dire que je ne compte pas pour ma Bella. Nous prenons rapidement place et la serveuse nous donna les menus, je n'arrivais évidemment pas à me concentrer sur celui-ci parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à décoller Bella des yeux.

-Tu prends quoi mon amour ?

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique ce soir !

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! dit-elle en rougissant, Alors tu prends quoi ?

-Hmmm…un canard confit avec sa purée de carottes et toi ma princesse ?

-Des raviolis aux champignons.

Son choix ne m'étonna pas du tout parce que Bella est une grande amatrice de cuisine italienne dont les pâtes. Je lui souris alors et lui pris la main, un geste simple que j'adorais faire. La serveuse prit notre commande et amena la bouteille de vin blanc que j'avais commandé. Je servis Bella en la dévisageant du regarde. Mon dieu que cette femme est belle. Je sentis quelque chose me caresser la jambe, je regardai Bella et je compris que c'était son pied qui câliné ma jambe. Elle avait enlever une de ses chaussures et faisait des allers-retours le long de ma jambe allant de plus en plus haut, beaucoup trop haut.

-Princesse, arrêtes s'il te plait.

-Hun-hun

Elle continua son petit manège jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'elle voulait atteindre : mon entrejambe. Je la regardais d'un air sévère mais elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et continua ses caresses qui biensûr, réveilla ma virilité. Elle voulait ma mort ce n'est pas possible ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement, le plaisir montait en moi et si nous étions à la maison, je l'aurais prise de suite sur la table sauvagement. J'essaie de garder contenance mais mes yeux veulent le contraire et ma tête voulait tomber en arrière. Mes hanches commençaient à bouger au rythme de son pied mais ce qu'elle fit de suite après me fit perdre la tête.

-Si on te demande où je suis passée, je suis aux toilettes. Tu restes calme et essaies de te tenir.

-Mais qu'est ce que …oh bordel…

Elle venait de passer sous la table et commença à détacher mon pantalon, elle prit ma virilité dans ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme et ce fut pire quand elle me prit en bouche.

-Nom de dieu….

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas grogner ou gémir. Je ne connaissais pas cette face de Bella mais j'adorais ça sauf quand elle fait ça dans l'un des restos les plus huppés de la ville, où mes parents vont quand ils sont en ville et où ils détiennent quelques parts. Je retenais les bords de la table lorsque je senti que la jouissance aller s'emparer de moi. Je mordis ma joue et me déversa dans sa bouche lorsque ça arriva. Elle me nettoya et avala ma semence. Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et me sourit.

-Tu as aimé mon amour ?

-Tu me tueras tu le sais ?

-Ce serait une belle mort tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mon dieu que je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi et saches que je ne fais pas ça pour tout le monde, à vrai dire, tu es le premier avec qui j'ai pris ce risque…

Ca me toucha qu'elle me dise ça, ça ne faisait que prouver à quel point elle m'aime. Nous prîmes un dessert pour deux : un moelleux au chocolat. Une fois finit, nous rentrâmes à la maison où j'avais décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais alors que je commençais à la déshabiller pour lui faire l'amour comme il se doit, la sonnette retentit. J'allai ouvrir mais personne n'était à la porte en revanche, une enveloppe se trouvait parterre. Je la pris et n'ayant pas de destinataire je l'ouvris. Je fus choqué de voir que cette enveloppe contenait des photos de nous au cinéma avec la tête de Bella barré de marqueur rouge avec écris en dessous de la photo « tu vas crever salope ». Sans était trop là, je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro de la police.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais mon amour ?

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces menaces, j'appelle la police, ça a assez duré !

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur mais j'en pouvais plus, je me sentais impuissant et de voir que nous avions été suivit sans nous en apercevoir me glacer le sang.

-Police j'écoute

-Oui bonjour, je vous appelle pour porter plainte pour harcèlement et menaces de mort sur la personne de ma petite amie

-Ne quittez pas, je vous mets en relation avec un agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. <strong>

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, je pense lundi prochain.**

**Bisous**

**KL**


End file.
